Vaughn (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male *'First Meeting:' "So you're the new rancher, huh? I'm Vaughn. I transport animals. I'm on the island a few days a week. See you around." *'Afternoon:' "What? You bored?" Female *'First Meeting:' "You're the lady running the ranch, huh? I'm Vaughn. I transport animals. I'm on the island a few days a week. See you around." *'Morning:' "What?" *'Evening: '"A lady shouldn't be walking around alone at this hour." 'Chat' Male *'On Verdure Island: '"Except for Mondays and Tuesdays, I'm out transporting animals." *'On Sprout Island:' "People talk too much around here." *'At the Diner:' "Food's great around here." *'At the Cafe:' "What am I drinking? None of your business." *'Spring:' "Must be animals somewhere in the world that I've never seen before..." *'Summer:' "It gets too hot here during the summer." Female *'At the Cafe:' "It's not so bad taking my breaks right here." *'At the Diner:' "The food here's good." *'On Meadow Island:' "I like wide-open spaces." *"Folks need to leave me to my business." *"Don't talk to me unless you got a reason." *"I'm only here Mondays and Tuesdays." *'At Julia's:' "Don't bother me." *'Spring:' "Spring's got a nice breeze." *'Winter:' Winter's coming soon. Work gets real tough then." *'Raining:' "This kind of weather will make you sick." *'Snow:' "Can't work when it snows." *'Gives you a sun stone:' "Hey, thanks for all the gifts, ___. Oh, found this stone the other day... Looked like the kind you're searching for, so I held onto it for you. Here, take it." *'When shown a liked animal:' "This one's got nice eyes." *'When shown a disliked animal:' "Don't get that thing near me." *'Giving a birthday present:' "Heard it's your birthday. This is for you. No need to return the favor." 'Gifts' Male *'Declines Gift:' "No thanks. Don't want anything from you, ____." Female *'Favorite:' "How'd you know this is my favorite? Thanks!" *'Liked: '"You sure I can have it?" *'Neutral: '"I'll take it." *'Birthday:' "How'd you know it's my birthday?" *'When offered multiple gifts:' "That's enough. I don't like owing people." 'Heart Lines' Male *"The ranch make good money?" *'10 Hearts:' "I'm glad we became friends." Female *'Black Heart:' "Don't bother me." *'Purple Heart:' "Money's always tight." *'Blue Heart:' "Gotta be careful when you're transporting animals." *'Green Heart:' "Family? I have no family." *'Red Heart:' "This island really relaxes me. Or maybe it's because of you." *'Birthday:' "You celebrating my birthday?" 'Rival Marriage Lines' *'Greeting (Evening):' "What are you doing at this hour? Not still working?" *"Must be tough running the ranch. Don't work too hard." *'On Verdure Island:' "Sometimes I forget how big my house is." *'Spring (Meadow Island):' "Spring's got a real nice breeze." *'Summer (Meadow Island):' "Not a fan of the heat." *'Fall (Meadow Island): '"Looks like there're some strong ones at the Animal Festival." *'Winter (Meadow Island):' "Gotta keep moving, or I'll start feeling the cold." *'Raining:' "This kind of weather will make you sick." *'After a snowstorm: '"Sabrina was a real mess because of the blizzard." *'At Mirabelle's:' "Mirabelle asks too many questions." *'At the mansion (second floor):' "Never lived in such a big house.." *"We can't possibly finish all the food in this house." *'In the library:' "Don't feel much like reading." *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"A blue feather? I can get some money for this..... Kidding." *'When shown your cat:' "Not a bad critter you got there." *'When given Harmony Day chocolate:' "Really? Are you sure you want to give me chocolate today?" *'When offered multiple gifts:' "No, thanks. Sabrina'd get mad if I took any more." 'Festivals' *'Married to Sabrina:' "Mirabelle said there was a festival today so I came to check it out..." *'You enter an animal festival:' "Animals can tell when their master's anxious." *'You win an animal festival:' "You're amazing. Keep it up, and you'll win again next year." Harvest Goddess Festival: *'Invites you:' "Tomorrow's the Harvest Goddess Festival. I was thinking of going if I have the time. Well, guess I don't have to rush my work. I'll see you at Nick's Diner tomorrow. Don't be late." *'You stand him up:' "I was waiting for you all yesterday. "What were you doing? You're the one who invited me. I hate people who don't keep their word. See ya." *"The Harvest Goddess, eh? Life would be so easy if she were real." Harmony Day Gift: *'Giving a Spring Harmony Day gift: '"Today's Harmony Day. So I thought I should give you something. I'm heading home now. See you later." Horse Festival: ''' *"That's a great horse." *"The winning horse is really something." Sheep Festival: *"Can't wait to see which sheep wins." '''Chicken Festival: *"Can't wait to see which chicken wins." *"The winning chicken's really something." *'You lose:' "You didn't win, but there's always next year." Cat Festival: *"Think you can win? Don't be nervous." Cow Festival: *"Can't wait to see which cow wins." *"The winning cow's really something." Fireworks Festival: *"___. I'm not interested in fireworks, but I'm kinda bored..." Rice Festival: *"I hear growing rice is hard. You're something, ____." Starry Night Festival: *'He invites you:' "Oh, ____. You busy tomorrow? Mirabelle invited me to a party at her house. I was wondering if you'd like to go." *'You accept the invite:' "Well, it's at 6:00PM." New Years Eve Noodles: *"Warm noodles are best on cold days." Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes